project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
RGBY TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order Obtained the Boulder Badge * TM34 Bide - Gift from Brock after defeating him * TM12 Water Gun - Mt. Moon 1F, near the entrance from the Pokemon Center side * TM01 Mega Punch - Mt. Moon B2F (area is cut off from the rest of the map), on a platform north of a Rocket Grunt *'TM04 Whirlwind' - Route 4 West, on the second-highest hill in the northeast *'TM45 Thunder Wave' - Route 24, inside the northernmost ledge area *'TM19 Seismic Toss' - Hidden behind a cuttable tree and a Jr. Trainer on Route 25, requires either pulling the trainer away from his spot or the use of Cut (need 2 badges to use) *'TM28 Dig' - Gift from Rocket Grunt after defeating him, unlocked after helping Bill on Route 25 *'HM05 Flash' - Route 2, enter from Diglett's Cave and show Professor Oak's aide that you have captured at least 10 Pokemon *'TM44 Rest' - S.S. Anne, go from the entrance to the stairs on the far right and enter the second to last door down the bottom hall *'TM08 Body Slam' - S.S. Anne, find the door with three family members from the entrance floor *'HM01 Cut' - Massage the Captain's back on the S.S. Anne Obtained the Thunder Badge ''specifically'' * TM24 Thunderbolt - Gift from Lt. Surge after defeating him Obtained at least the Cascade Badge * TM11 Bubblebeam - Gift from Misty after defeating her * TM42 Dream Eater - Viridian City, Gift from man in the area that requires Cut (or Surf) to access * TM30 Teleport - Route 9, the southwestern corner, requires Cut to access route * TM39 Swift - Route 12, Gift from girl inside gate near Lavender Town * TM32 Double Team - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM02 Razor Wind - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM37 Egg Bomb - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM05 Mega Kick - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM17 Submission - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM33 Reflect - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM07 Horn Drill - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM01 Mega Punch - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM09 Take Down - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM18 Counter - Celadon Department Store 3F, Gift from man behind counter * TM13 Ice Beam - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Fresh Water * TM48 Rock Slide - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Soda Pop * TM49 Tri Attack - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Lemonade * TM23 Dragon Rage - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM15 Hyper Beam - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM50 Substitute - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * HM02 Fly - Route 16, Gift from girl inside house that requires Cut to get to * TM07 Horn Drill - Rocket Hideout B2F, upper center of spinner maze area * TM10 Double-Edge - Rocket Hideout B3F, hidden in the small generator area directly south of the stairs from B2F * TM02 Razor Wind - Rocket Hideout B4F, the northwest room * TM29 Psychic - Saffron City, Gift from Mr. Psychic * TM36 Selfdestruct - Silph Co. 2F, Gift from Lady in the top-left area (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM09 Take Down - Silph Co. 5F, bottom-left area behind a door next to a teleporter (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM03 Swords Dance - Silph Co. 7F, area on the right between two doors (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM26 Earthquake - Silph Co. 10F, bottom-left area (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM31 Mimic - Saffron City, Gift from Copycat Girl after giving her a Poke Doll (must have chased Rockets out of Silph Co. first) * TM20 Rage - Route 15, northwesternmost part that requires Cut to reach * TM37 Egg Bomb - Safari Zone East Area, in the grass near the water * TM40 Skull Bash - Safari Zone Center-North Area, near the resthouse * TM32 Double Team - Safari Zone West Area, near the smaller resthouse * HM03 Surf - Safari Zone West Area, Gift from the man inside the secret house * HM04 Strength - Fuschia City, Gift from Warden after handing him his Gold Teeth Obtained the Rainbow Badge specifically ''' * '''TM21 Mega Drain - Gift from Erika after defeating her Obtained the Marsh Badge ''specifically '' * TM46 Psywave - Gift from Sabrina after defeating her Obtained at least ''the Soul Badge ' * '''TM06 Toxic - Gift from Koga after defeating him * TM16 Pay Day - Route 12, on an island near Lavender Town that requires Surf * TM41 Softboiled - Celadon City, Gift from a man across the pond that requires Surf * TM33 Reflect - Power Plant, near a machine just east of the entrance * TM25 Thunder - Power Plant, bottom right room area * TM35 Metronome - Cinnabar Island, Gift from a man inside the Pokemon Lab's R&D Room * TM22 Solarbeam - Pokemon Mansion B1F, the northwestern table * TM14 Blizzard - Pokemon Mansion B1F, the southern room next to the statue Obtained the Volcano Badge ''specifically'' * TM38 Fire Blast - Gift from Blaine after defeating him Obtained the Earth Badge ''specifically '' * TM27 Fissure - Gift from Giovanni after defeating him for the last time Obtained all 8 Badges * TM43 Sky Attack - Victory Road 1F, north part of the northeastern boulder puzzle * TM05 Mega Kick - Victory Road 2F, south of the rock platform * TM17 Submission - Victory Road 2F, northeast corner near the Juggler * TM47 Explosion - Victory Road 3F, near the ladder in the northwest corner Category:TM Lists